No Strings Attached
No Strings Attached is the 5th episode of Grojband. Plot Laney and Kin are trying to get Kon out of the bathroom because he's playing giant with the tiny soaps. Kon tells her that he's not doing that this time. Corey comes in waving his arms excitedly which startles Kin and Laney. Corey shows them a poster of a band tells them about The Bubble Bunch Band. Kin and Laney exchange confused looks and Corey explains to them that The Bubble Bunch Band is a mechanical band of colorful creatures who play songs for little kids and they they're going to be playing in concert live in Peaceville and he wants to go and see them play because they are what inspired Corey to start up a band in the first place. Trina busts into the room along with Mina after she hears about the band. She makes fun of band and says that their just a bunch if robotic puppets but then Corey tells her that they're real and the band leader Bobby Blue, is what inspired him to start up his band in the first place. He says Bobby Blue was his favorite and he inspired him to become to leader of his own band. Trina stops the scene right there after she hears that The Bubble Bunch band is what caused Corey to start the band she hates so much. She then plots to destroy The Bubble Bunch Band while Corey plots to thank them. Kin and Laney don't seem to have any interest in this but they go along with Corey anyway. Kon, still is the bathroom asks what they're going to be doing in this episode. Trina and Mina are in Trina's room and Mina asks Trina about why she wants to destroy The Bubble Bunch Band. Trina tells her that it is because she is afraid of puppets and she wants them destroyed. Mina ask why Trina is afraid of puppets and Trina has a flashback of an incident that happened to her when she was a little kid which caused her fear if puppets. The flashback shows herself as a little kid in the store looking at shelf full of a bunch of puppets. She finds a puppet of a pink Princess and she tries to take it off the shelf. She climbs up on the shelf but then it breaks and all of the puppets fall off the shelf and land on her. She gets out of the pile of puppets, holding her pink puppet and she hugs it. She walks through the store happily playing with her puppet when a horrifying clown puppet with a scary, demented face drops out of nowhere, hanging from strings and scares her. The clown puppet starts to come after her and she screams in fear and runs away in fear only to be stopped by another scary puppet of a demonic magician. She screams again and then asks her Princess puppet for help. She looks at her princes puppet to see that her face has suddenly become a horrifying monster face. She screams in terror and she develops a raging fear of puppets. The flashback ends and Trina is still cringing and shaking in fear just thinking about the incident. Corey takes his bandmates to watch The Bubble Bunch Band play live in concert. Everyone else in the audience is a bunch of little kids which embarrass Kin, Kon, and Laney but Corey doesn't seem to care. Two guys named Captain Carney and Carney Kid get up on stage and they introduce the audience to The Bubble Bunch Band and they play their music. The Bubble Bunch Band starts playing music and Corey is mesmerized by them while his bandmates are bored by them. Corey still doesn't seem to realize that The Bubble Bunch Band isn't real as he is surprised to see that Bobby Blue hasn't aged a bit. Suddenly, there is a problem with the machines which causes them to malfunction. The Bubble Bunch Band begins to melt, fall, apart, and burn. As Corey watches this happen, his overly happy face turns into a horrified frown of fear as he is shocked and depressed to see this happen. Kin, Kon, and Laney on the other hand, smile and watch excitedly as they like to see this happening. Corey starts freaking out and asks how the band can still play while they burn and fall apart. Finally, the band explodes all over the stage terrifying the kids in the audience. Corey is devastated to see this happen to his favorite band while the others enjoyed watching it happen. Captain Carney is in a state of shock and Corey comes up and tells him that he might be able to get his band to replace them. Captain Carney tells him that the only way for them to play is if they were a mechanical band and Corey tells him that he can do that. Grojband is later seen in their garage where their waiting for mechanical puppets of themselves that Corey ordered. When their delivery arrives, they all find their puppets which look exactly like them except for Laney who find a puppet who looks like a man. The other members of the band don't see the difference which angers Laney. They all start to practice with their puppets by putting on their suits and controlling them. They play music with them and it works successfully and then they leave. After their gone, Trina is seen to have been spying on them from her car the whole time. She plots to destroy their puppets. She makes Mina stuff the puppets with explosive capsules of green goo. In the next Captain Carney show, Grojband's mechanical puppets are on stage ready for their performance, but when the show starts, they don't have any lyrics. They all start fighting with each other backstage because they have no lyrics which causes their puppets to do so on stage in front of the crowd. Trina is watching them from above stage and she hits a button on a remote which blows them up with and the green goo explodes all over the place horrifying the kids again ruining another play. After figuring out Trina was the one who caused that to happen, Corey has an idea on how to get revenge and play a gig for the kids. The band pretends that their puppets are coming back from the dead to get revenge on Trina for blowing than up and thy terrify her. She gets so freaked out she goes into Fear Diary Mode. Corey gets the lyrics and he and his band play a song which the kids love. Captain Carney offers them a full time gig but Corey refuses, tells his moral and closes the garage door and the episode ends. Trivia *This episode reveals that Trina has a secret fear of puppets. Category:Grojband Episodes